A user may have one or more applications that they can run available to them on a computing device. Each application can have associated with it one or more settings. The application can access and use the associated settings when, for example, the user initiates the running of the application. These settings may be stored locally on the computing device in association with the application. When launched, the application can use the stored settings to determine one or more default states or conditions for the application. In some cases, the settings may be default settings for the application. In some cases, the settings may be settings defined by the user of the computing device, and stored locally on the computing device based on actions performed by the user prior to, or along with, the launching of the application. In some cases, the absence of a setting value can cause the application to use a hard-coded default value.